Kalibak
The son of Darkseid. Kalibak often seeks the approval of his father, but his rather slow nature has earned him constant disapproval. During the Apokolips Civil War, Kalibak was imprisoned on Earth. History Early Battles As the second son of Darkseid, Kalibak lived a life of neglect and abuse by his power-hungry father. Unlike his brother, Orion, and step-brother, Mister Miracle, he was the only of Darkseid's sons that not only was loyal to him, but wanted desperately to please. When Darkseid turned his sights on Earth and in particular, Superman, Kalibak saw it as a chance to prove himself as an able warrior. Despite not having permission to take on Superman, Kalibak went to Earth on his own initiative. As it happened, it was during Father's Day and Jonathan Kent was with his son, Clark, celebrating in Metropolis. In order to attract Superman, Kalibak went on a rampage of destruction. Before Superman was able to subdue him, Darkseid arrived to take back his son and attack Superman with a devastating blow. Kalibak was taken back to Apokolips to receive his punishment. Later on when Darkseid began his full fledged invasion of Earth, Kalibak was not allowed to take a direct role. Despite his loyalty to his father, he resented the trust that was put in Steppenwolf, a hunter from Apokolips. During the final moments, after Superman was captured, the hero was freed by the help of Dan Turpin. Although Kalibak tried to take on Superman, he was quickly defeated and the army was forced to leave by the arrival of the New Gods. At that point Darkseid could no longer directly invade Earth, so instead Superman was captured and brainwashed by Granny Goodness to believe that he was Darkseid's son. The favor that Darkseid showed for Superman instilled a great deal of jealousy in Kalibak. When Superman regained his wits and returned to fight Darkseid, Kalibak was only too eager for a rematch. His battle was short-lived, however, as Superman quickly disposed of him to deal with Darkseid. Darkseid's Death Years later, Kalibak was present for a humiliating defeat against the New Gods. With their forces decimated, he was put in charge of reconstruction. But while the rebuilding process was underway, they were interrupted by the arrival of Brainiac. While Darkseid attempted to get assistance from Superman (while doing some scheming of his own), Kalibak led the attack against Brainiac. The weapons of Apokolips proved useless against the force field. Only after Superman was able to bring down the force field was Kalibak's forces able to advance. Soon after, Darkseid was killed after attempting to take over Brainiac and being thwarted by Orion and the Justice League. Later, Kalibak would travel to Earth and join the Superman Revenge Squad to help in killing Superman. During the ensuing battle Kalibak was able to take down Wonder Woman with ease, but was thwarted by Batman who stalled him long enough for Superman to show up. However the attack was successful - to a small extent - in that Superman was warped to the future and presumed dead. Afterwards Kalibak joined a large group of villains who went on rampage in Metropolis in the wake of Superman's apparent death after escaping from prison. His destruction was interrupted by a missile blast from Batman. He ended up going against Lobo in a battle, a match that he lost sorely, forcing him to admit "Uncle" in defeat. After his defeat on Earth, he was captured by Vermin Vunderbar as a bargaining chip in the Apokolips Civil War. His step-brother, Mr. Miracle was blackmailed by Granny Goodness to rescue Kalibak (so she could use Kalibak for the same reason). With the help of Flash, Mr. Miracle and Big Barda were able to escape with Kalibak. However before returning him to Granny, Kalibak was locked up on Earth and impersonated by J'onn. Despite Darkseid's revival and final attack on Earth, Kalibak did not participate in the battle for reason's unknown. Powers & Abilities Kalibak boasts superhuman strength and resilience, no doubt thanks to his heritage as Darkseid's son. In battles he has been a match for the likes of Wonder Woman, but easily defeated multiple times by Superman and even once by Lobo. Even so, he can take a lot of damage, even surviving a missile blast and having a dozen cars on top of him. His fighting skills are limited to feats of brute strength, as he was hard pressed to even touch Batman in a fight. Appearances *"Father's Day" *"Apokolips... Now!, Part II" *"Legacy, Part I" *"Legacy, Part II" *"Twilight, Part I" *"Hereafter" *"The Ties That Bind" Category:Justice League rogues Category:New Gods Category:Superman rogues Category:Supervillains